The present invention relates to a floating type disc brake apparatus for a motor vehicle and particularly for a two-wheel motor vehicle.
There has been known a floating type disc brake apparatus which comprises a brake housing or caliper disposed to straddle over a brake disc mounted on an axle of the vehicle for rotation with a wheel. The brake caliper has a pair of caliper arms which extend to embrace therebetween a peripheral portion of the brake disc. A pair of brake pad assemblies are disposed at both sides of the brake disc and supported by the respective caliper arms. One of the caliper arms contains a hydraulic piston and cylinder by means of which the associated brake pad assembly is first caused to bear against the brake disc at one side thereof, while the other brake pad assembly is subsequently caused to bear against the other side of the brake disc through the movement of the caliper relative to the brake disc under the reacting force exerted by the brake disc to the brake pad assembly which is first brought into contact with the brake disc. Such conventional disc brake apparatus has a disadvantage that a relatively complicated mounting structure is required for mounting the brake apparatus to a stationary portion of the vehicle body, involving an increased number of mounting parts and time consuming procedures for mounting and dismounting the brake apparatus for repair or replacement of the brake pads. Particularly, the structure for receiving a torque produced upon application of brake becomes complicated.